tycoon_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Farming
Farming is one of the Jobs (and skills) available in Transport Tycoon. As a farmer you are responsible for harvesting and selling crops. You have the choice of farming in Paleto Bay or in Grapeseed. Both areas have multiple fields that can be bought provided that you have the level for the field. Like any tiered job, your pay will depend heavily on your progress within the skill. Just looking for a map with all fields? Click here. Getting Started To get started you will need to change your job to Farmer at a Job Center Once you have the farmer job, head to one of the farms (Paleto Bay or Grapeseed) and start your duty on the farm . As a fresh farmer, you won't have the privilege of choosing what crop to start with. You will have to begin with a grain field. You start with one free grain field; check your map for an owned field . Starting the harvest :It is suggested to start farming in Paleto Bay due to the proximity of blips compared to Grapeseed. To begin harvesting you will need a tractor (purchase from the Vehicle Dealership or steal from AI), '' harvester trailer'' and a hopper trailer. The two aforementioned equipment pieces can be spawned at the farm. Attach the harvester trailer to your tractor, then lower it by pressing G'. Enter the grain field. You will start seeing yellow circles pop up behind you. These yellow circles can be collected with the ''hopper trailer. Once you feel like you have enough circles, detach your harvester trailer (hold '''H) and attach your hopper trailer. Lower the hopper (G'). Drive over the circles. The ''hopper trailer will start collecting grain. Once the hopper trailer is full, drive to a grain silo to drop off your grain. The grain silo, bale selling point and fruit stand have the same icon so make sure you are at a grain silo. You just successfully completed a full farm cycle. Repeating this process will earn you farming levels and cash. Baling Grain can also be packed into bales at the marked Baling Machines . Simply place the Hopper within the marked area and it will convert Grain into Bales. When it's done converting, get a Bale Trailer (from the farm) and pick them up the same way you picked up the Grain with the Hopper Trailer. Take the Bales to the marked Bale Selling Point and sell them there. New Fields ;Grass :Of course, there are a lot more crops than just grain. For example, you unlock grass at level 9. Grass cannot be harvested with a tractor. Grass is usually cut with mowers. This is no different in Transport Tycoon. Once you reach level 9, find the lawn mower spawn marker and buy one of the grass fields. From now on the process is almost the same as with grain. Press '''G and start driving around. Once you feel like you have enough, grab a tractor with a hopper trailer attached. Drive over the markers until the hopper is full. You can now sell the cut grass at the grain silo . New Equipment Level 45 unlocks the grain brigade truck and a combine harvester. The brigade truck can be bought at a dealership, the harvester can be spawned at the farm (look for a white circle). The difference between these and the regular equipment is that the level 45 variants can harvest faster and have a bigger capacity. Level requirements Farming Maps ''(by Ti-Mobeil)'' Click on the pictures to view them in full size Category:Jobs